Trent and Kira's Kisses
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is a request from TheTombedSpirit. This is different times in the series I think the two could have kissed. They don't necessarily all relate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's Note: This is for TheTombedSpirit, I apologize this took so long to get up and thank you for being patient. This is very much like my Blake and Tori's kisses. They are kisses that I think could have happened throughout the series. They don't all connect or anything and can be seen as completely different ones. Anyways, I don't have tons of time to write currently but I will still be writing so I hope you enjoy.

This takes place after Wave Goodbye. It's been at least a few days since Trent and Kira met.

 **Beginning**

Kira smiled as the crowd applauded. Being able to share her music was wonderful and she was glad that she was able to do so. She was so grateful that Ethan had introduced her and Conner to not only the Cyber Café but Hayley as well. As she looked over the crowd she recognized some from school, she saw Hayley there, she spotted Conner and Ethan, two guys who were definitely fast becoming close friends and then she saw Trent. As she saw him she felt her heart pick up pace and she was glad that she had the reason for being up on stage to explain her grin or otherwise Ethan might make fun of her some more.

She couldn't believe what she had told him but…her and Ethan and just so easily relaxed into a comfortable friendship and besides…there was Trent. He was hot. And there was just something about him aside from his looks that just called out to her though she wasn't sure. Kira and Trent hadn't talked a lot but there had been a few small conversations since she had first seen him. Even though she had made a fool of herself at their first meeting Trent hadn't looked at her any differently which was a definite plus.

After gathering her things she left the stage and went over to where her case and other items were located. After setting her guitar down she took a gulp of the drink that Trent had brought her just before she performed. As she looked up she could see Conner and Ethan coming up to her. She smiled at them. Ethan was the first to speak, "That was great Kira!"

"Yeah, you did a good job."

"Thanks guys."

She looked back in the crowd and saw Trent was behind the counter taking an order while Hayley was talking to someone. Ethan looked behind and then back at her, "Who are you looking at?"

Kira had realized that Dr. O hadn't shown up like he had said he would so she shrugged, "Dr. O. Have you guys seen him?"

Conner looked around, "No…but maybe there's a reason for it?"

Ethan nodded, "That's true. Are you heading out?"

"I have to put away my stuff and talk to a couple of people so…not yet."

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later." Conner said before waving and taking off. Ethan followed shortly after him having said his good bye.

Kira knew there was a few things to take care of with the band and getting things put away so she busied herself with that and let her mind wander.

She had thought about becoming a Power Ranger and really getting to know Conner and Ethan as well as Dr. O, which she still wondered about his absence. Then her thoughts flew to Trent. Though their conversations had been limited she had enjoyed them. He was always attentive, which she knew was not limited to her but he paid attention. He had brought her drinks when she had been rehearsing and such even before she had realized how thirsty she was.

Kira shook her head. She wasn't this type of girl. The one to obsess about a boy. And yet she couldn't help her thoughts when they would inevitably shift over towards him. They had shared glances but aside from the conversation not much at been going on at that time.

"Did you need help with anything else?"

She was pulled from her thoughts by the one who was occupying them. He smiled warmly at her and gestured to the case she had been on the way to put away. She shrugged, "I can handle it."

As Trent nodded he spoke, "I figured, but I thought I could give you a hand."

Kira realized he was just being sweet so she nodded, "Sure, thanks. That pile needs to be taken care of as well."

His lips turned up and he started helping her. They worked together in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up, "You were really great up there."

"Thanks. I'm glad I was able to perform. Hayley's great for letting me."

"It'd be foolish to not have you perform."

She felt her cheeks grow warm and allowed her hair to fall forward a bit, "So things going well this first week for working here?"

"Yeah, it's great. I like it. Hayley's a great boss and it's not boring."

"Kira you coming?"

Kira and Trent turned to one of her band mates standing by the door. She nodded, "Just a minute." Turning back to Trent she gestured, "That's my ride."

"Of course."

"So…I'll see you later?"

Trent nodded and then before she could think about it he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He pulled away and smiled at her, "I'll see you later Kira. Good night."

Kira couldn't help her lips curving upwards, "Yeah, I'll see you later."

She turned towards the door glad that her band mate had left already. As she walked off she glanced back and smiled at Trent who smiled back. Turning around she left to go home with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.


	2. Thoughts of You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thank you for those who read and for those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This takes place after Diva in Distress. This was supposed to be up last weekend but I was unable to think to write due to a headache. I apologize about that and I hope you enjoy this.

 **Thoughts of You**

Trent set the glasses down on the counter and looked up seeing his picture of Kira Hayley had hung earlier. To be honest he still wasn't entirely sure about it being there. He knew that if he were to ever become an artist his work would have to be seen and he honestly didn't have an issue with it but this picture was different. He hadn't been too sure on letting it out simply because it was something special to him…well the subject was.

He wouldn't necessarily saw she was his muse because she wasn't the only thing he drew but he had noticed that he had quite a few drawings of Kira. There was something very special about her. She was brave. She opened herself up in performing her art and showing everyone who she was. He had meant every word he said to her. Though he hasn't known her terribly long he has enjoyed their conversations.

Trent continued cleaning up the Cyber Café as he let his mind wander. He thought about the fact that his Father knew his science teacher. Generally those kind of connections didn't work especially when his Father behaved the way he had. It was almost like he wanted nothing to do with Dr. Oliver…but why? Was he ashamed? He couldn't see his Father being involved in anything that would cause him to be ashamed. He was a good man. So Dr. Oliver had done something not good? Trent considered that for a minute but he realized that he couldn't see Dr. Oliver having done something either…even though he knew him a shorter time than his Father.

Trent had even stayed in his Father's office so they could talk and yet all he said was that he _didn't_ want to talk about it. He just could hardly believe that there could be such a horrible secret that the vibes between both of the older men was not good. As Trent finished up that last bit he heard a knock on the door. Since it was well after closing he wondered who it could be. Hayley had a key so she wouldn't need to knock and none of the other servers would have need to come back. Trent made his way over to the door and as he peered out he saw that it was Kira.

He unlocked the door and she smiled at him, "Hey…sorry I'm coming back so late. I called Hayley and she said that you were still here and that it would be fine to come back and get something I forgot?"

Trent nodded and gestured. Hayley was comfortable around everyone but it seemed like she had a close relationship with Kira, Ethan, Dr. Oliver and Conner so odds were that this was fine. Besides he trusted Kira. He didn't think she would lie not unless there was a very good reason to.

"I really enjoyed your performance earlier."

She smiled at him, "It was great having Kylee there singing with me. It's been such a long time but…it was nice that she was there." He watched as she moved over to the couch and started reaching underneath it. "I know it's got to be here somewhere…"

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Kylee's bracelet. She had when she was here after that monster attacked."

"Is it silver with blue gems?"

Kira looked up from where she was by the couch, "Yeah. You've seen it?"

Trent held his hand out towards Kira and after a moment she placed her hand in his and he helped her stand up, "Yes. Someone actually brought it over to me. It's back here." Trent released Kira's hand even though he would have liked to hold on longer. It would have been weird though and for all he knew Kira only saw him as the guy who worked at the Cyber Café. Although every time he thought like that he would remember his first meeting with Kira when she had seemed…flustered? He still wasn't entirely sure about that. But it was one of the memories of Kira he enjoyed. He pulled the bracelet out of their lost and found and held it up to Kira, "Is this it?"

"Yes! That's it." Kira reached out and he gave it to her, "I'm so glad that someone returned it."

"Where is Kylee?"

"She did have to leave for her next gig but…she couldn't find it and called me to see if I knew where it was. I thought it might be here…hoped really. I mean if it was in the mall or outside where she had been attacked…I don't know."

He nodded, "You're right, that might have been harder. I'm glad that it was here."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Kira looked around the café, "So…are you still staying here?"

He shook his head, "No I had just finished when you got here. I was about to lock up and leave."

"Oh. Sorry for making you stay longer."

Trent came around the counter and shrugged, "I didn't mind staying to help you out."

Kira looked down nodding. She then looked back at him, "I really do appreciate it."

Trent smiled at her and then gesturing to the door asked, "Can I walk you to your car?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Trent turned and grabbed his coat that had been lying on the counter and then turned around towards Kira. Together they walked out of the Café. After he locked the door he walked her to her car which wasn't far and was right near his car. She looked as though she wanted to say something and after a pause she spoke up, "Thank you again for that picture. It was really good."

This time Trent looked down, "Thank _you_. And I hope you don't mind that Hayley has it up on the wall?"

"No. I think it's wonderful that your work can be up there for people to see. It's something they should see." They two looked at each for a few moments, neither saying anything and yet Trent felt like things were right. Kira finally spoke up, "I guess I should be getting back."

Trent smiled at Kira, "I hope you have a great night Kira."

"Thanks. You too." She unlocked her car and Trent was about to walk off when she turned back around, "I really do like the picture." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek and then she got in her car. She looked out the window and smiled at him and Trent smiled back at her pleasantly stunned.

His Father may still be hiding something. There could be much more going on between his Father and Dr. Oliver. But right now the thing that mattered the most to him was the connection between him and Kira. He moved to his car and headed up with his thoughts remaining on the girl who he had just departed from.


	3. Lightness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Thank you for those who read and for those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This takes place after Golden Boy. Thank you for those reading and for those who review.

 **Lightness**

Kira smiled at Conner, Hayley, Ethan and Dr. O after Anton Mercer left. Ethan then moved and followed him out the door. She figured Ethan was going to gloat or something. Looking around she wondered why Trent hadn't shown up. Then again after he had been in the position of looking like he was putting Hayley out to standing up to his Dad…perhaps being here in person was just something he couldn't do or perhaps wanted to do in private? Then again if that was the case why Mr. Mercer shown up but Trent had not?

"Thank you again Ms. Sanchez." Dr. O was saying to the council woman.

She smiled, "Thank Trent. He really helped put this in perspective for me."

Hayley nodded, "I could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole thing."

The high from being able to keep the café was still high as Ethan came back in but people had dispersed a bit. Some were getting back to what they were already doing, others still talking about everything. Conner had sat down on the couch while Dr. O talked with the congresswoman and Hayley went back behind the bar. Ethan came up to Kira, "That was awesome!"

Kira grinned, "I'm glad we were able to have this." She wanted to bring up Trent but considering how Ethan still occasionally made fun of her first look at Trent she decided to keep that to herself.

Ethan and Kira went over and joined Conner on the sofa. They had been talking for a few minutes when she saw Trent had come inside the café. She noticed that he paused and looked around before entering. She wondered if people had stayed more congregated then he might have shied away; she really wasn't too sure considering everything.

She did notice that he seemed to at least be physically fine. She remembered when Conner, Ethan and she had gotten to Dr. O's jeep and she had seen Trent there on the ground. She still couldn't believe that she had said his name! Hopefully he hadn't recognized her voice and instead just choked it up to a happy coincidence? He might not even dwell on it.

"So Trent really talked to the congresswoman?" Conner asked a bit skeptically.

Ethan nodded, "Yeah. Dr. O and I went there with Trent. Come on Conner, you can't really believe that he wanted to own Hayley's café do you?"

Conner just shrugged, "It was just very convenient that's all."

Kira wasn't sure what Conner had against Trent and perhaps it _was_ nothing but she agreed with Ethan and it didn't seem like it was Trent. Kira leaned forward to look at Conner over Ethan, "I'm with Ethan. Besides Ms. Sanchez said it was all Trent. Convenient or not, I think that's the truth."

Conner held up his hands, "Alright, alright; I was just saying that's all."

Kira looked over and watched as Trent went over to Hayley and started talking to him. He looked a little weary and every so often he looked behind him as if something might be there. Hayley nodded and smiled and then Trent nodded and she handed him a tray with which he turned. As he turned they made eye contact and Kira gave a small smile with which he returned one to her before turning and moving toward the other side of the room.

Kira hung out with Ethan and Conner for a while before she decided to head out. She said good bye to them. She quickly scanned the room and frowned when she realized that she couldn't see Trent anywhere. Sighing she went up to the bar where Hayley was at. She didn't want to ask so instead she just said good bye to the older woman and headed outside.

Once there she saw Trent standing a little way from the door looking into the sky. "Trent?"

Startled he looked over at her, "Hey Kira. Are you heading out?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

He looked back up at the sky then back to her, "Yes. I was just….I thought something might have been up there…or something was there…I'm not sure. I've been a bit tired so…"

Kira looked up at the blank sky, "Well…it could have been something. Then again…maybe it was all in your head." Instead of Trent smiling or making another comment back he looked more worried. Kira frowned and then stepped closer to him, "Do you want to talk about it…or anything?"

He sighed and gestured forward, "Do you want to walk with me?"

"Yes."'

They started walking and Trent was quiet for a while. Kira didn't feel the need to start talking nor did she think that it would help Trent if she did or if she tried to force whatever it was out of him. Eventually he did start, "I've just been a bit tired lately. Work, school, my Dad. It's a bit hard. Not that I have it worse than anyone else but…I don't know I wish it could be just a bit easier."

"Well it could just be the week."

This time he looked over at her and that far off look that had been in his eyes disappeared and he half smiled at her, "I think I like that idea. And you're probably right."

Even though Trent had obviously had a lot on his mind he seemed to shuffle it away from where he had been thinking about it and now he seemed…lighter? She wasn't sure if that was the right word but it seemed to fit. Perhaps Trent did have more to talk about and he didn't want to share it yet. She would be there when he did. "Look Trent, if you do ever want to talk or…anything, let me know. I'll listen."

"Thanks Kira." He seemed to hesitate for just a moment before he continued, "I'll be here for you too. Whenever you need me."

Kira felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down for a moment to gather herself, "Thanks."

They continued walking and talking about different things, school, his art, her music. She hadn't realized how late it was until she realized the sky was darker. Frowning she gestured at the sky, "I think I should be getting home now."

Trent looked up, "Yeah…I suppose I should go home too."

"Will your Dad be upset with you because of what happened?"

"Yes…but it's more about him thinking he's doing what he says is right for me and that I'm not grateful for it. I just need to talk to him about it."

"It's not easy standing up to a parent. I think it was awesome that you did so for what you felt was right."

He stopped and looked at her, "thanks. I'm just glad I was able to do something. Hayley is great and she shouldn't have to stop something that amazing for no good reason."

Kira nodded, "I definitely agree to that one."

Trent smiled at her. Kira honestly wasn't sure who leaned towards the other first but soon their lips touched. It was a soft, gentle kiss. It was something very simple and yet Kira couldn't help but feel the butterflies grow stronger. After they pulled apart they shared a smile. Kira felt her phone go off. She looked down at the time, "Okay…I really do need to get going…"

"I suppose we're both wanted at home?"

Kira looked up and saw that Trent had his phone out as well. She grinned, "I suppose so."

"So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

Kira turned to leave but Trent stopped her, "Kira?"

She looked at him, "Yes?"

"Thank you." He said simply and yet with gratitude attached to it.

"You're welcome." And with that the two parted ways both feeling much lighter after their time together.


	4. Two Artists

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 _Author's Note: This takes place after Beneath the Surface and before Ocean Alert._

 **Two Artists**

Kira said goodbye to Conner, Ethan and Dr. O. She assumed Dr. O was heading back to the lab and she knew that Ethan would be going to the Cyber Café because he had mentioned a new game. Conner…she wasn't quite sure what he was doing. Kira had decided to head home so she could work some more on her songs. Although she already had quite a bit ready she wanted to fine tune it and make sure that everything sounded good.

As she turned the corner of the school she could see Trent sitting on one of the benches. Even though when she would start talking to him he would pay attention she had the feeling that he had a lot on his mind because when she would catch him not working at Hayley's or focusing on school work he would look like he was trying to figure out a hard problem. She wondered if it had anything to do with him being new here and not having as many friends yet…she shook her head immediately realizing that it wasn't the problem.

She would definitely say though that she enjoyed spending time with him. She had thought he was…well still thought that he was incredibly good looking…hot. But after spending more time with him and getting to know him a bit better she knew that she did like him. He was kind, funny, sweet, talented, understanding, good hearted. He was wonderful and she was glad that they were friends at least even if the thought of more was very much appealing.

"Hey Trent."

He looked over at her and smiled, "Kira, hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm fine. How was the field trip?"

She nodded and moved to sit next to him, "It was good. We had a lot of fun."

"It is cool that Dr. Oliver does things like that."

"Have you ever gone with your Father on one or…?"

Trent thought for a minute before replying, "My Dad has a lot of things on his plate."

Kira was slightly confused as Trent hadn't fully answered her question but she decided to shrug it off. She looked around the empty area around her; the school kids must have left as quickly as they could which she didn't blame them. Had Trent not been here she would have been home already. "Do you not work today?"

"Not today. All I have is going home right now. Doing homework."

The brunette nodded understanding why this wasn't something on the top of his list. After all she had intended to work on her music before any homework came into play. She only had a couple of classes that had given homework today so she was quite lucky with that. "Trent are you okay?" He seemed very distant and she wasn't sure what it was. "I mean if you want to be alone…I can leave."

She started to stand up but a warm hand gently grasped her wrist, "No Kira…sorry." He looked at her. "I'm just trying to understand my Dad that's all. I…I found out some stuff that I'm unsure on and he doesn't give me a straight answer and instead he wants to talk about a million other things."

"Oh. That would be frustrating. Maybe he has a good reason for not talking about them."

Trent looked off in the distance after releasing her wrist, "you're probably right. I mean after all when he tried to get Hayley's café he thought he was doing it for me." He shrugged and seemed to shake off the thoughts he was having because when he looked back at her there was a soft smile on his face, "So what are you doing today?"

"I was actually going to work on my CD."

"You're writing a CD?"

"Yeah. You didn't think I was just getting up there and singing just for my high school days."

Trent nodded, "You're going to be a singer."

She noticed that he didn't say that she just wanted to be or that she was going to try. He sounded confident. "That's my plan." She wasn't sure about her next question but before she could over analyze it she asked, "Hey…would you want to help me with the cover for my CD?"

Trent looked over at her, "Me?"

"Well…yeah…I mean you're a great artist, with what I've seen and you wouldn't try to push anything on me that I wouldn't want."

Nodding he smiled, "Yeah, that would be great. I'd love to help you."

She grinned quite happy that it he did want to. "Great. Thank you."

"Sure. Would I be able to hear any of your music?" He paused for a moment, "unless you don't like to share before hand."

"No, I won't mind."

It was then that she realized how close they were. Her heart beat faster at that realization. She wasn't sure if she started moving in first or if Trent did but before they could move closer his phone went off. Sighing he closed his eyes and pulled out his phone. He looked at it before looking back at her, "It's my Dad. I have to go."

"Alright, well…we can set up for a later time? Maybe in a few days from now?"

Trent thought for a minute, "I work the rest of the week."

"Evenings?"

"Thursday I get done earlier."

She grinned, "Great how about after work then?"

"Sounds good."

Then he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. As he pulled back he said, "I'll see you later." And then he was gone. Kira sat there for a couple of minutes before she headed home already looking forward to Thursday.


	5. Focused

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 _Author's Note: This takes place after Ocean Alert. I also apologize for the lack of updates. Even if it might take a bit between updates it's not because I've stopped writing it, it's simply because sometimes I can only write a few minutes at a time or nothing at all. Other times it's more that I can write. So I apologize for the breaks between chapters but just know I haven't abandoned this._

 _Also just wanted to saw that I went to Power Morphicon this past weekend and it was so amazing. I got to meet so many wonderful actors including, Kevin Duhaney, Latham Gaines & Jeff Parazzo! Trent has always been one of my favorite rangers and he was so nice and amazing. I loved meeting him! It was so incredibly awesome._

 **Focused**

After the watching the filming Kira turned and began to head back. Conner had taken off to go play soccer while Ethan went to the Cyber Café. Kira was tempted to go there to see if Trent was there but she decided against it. It wasn't that she was mad at him nor did she blame him for his Dad she just…wanted to head home. She would probably deny it out loud if asked but if given the opportunity she would still hang out with Trent.

She enjoyed his company. Sure she had thought he was beyond good looking when he walked into the Cyber Café but now she had spent more time with him. He was definitely still hot and there was something about the way he dressed that just fit him so well. He was also kind, warm, fun, smart and artistic. He definitely could understand the art aspect of her much better than Conner and Ethan even though she had come to value their friendship.

It was getting frustrating with how many times they made plans and Trent's Father would interrupt and want him back him. She couldn't blame him but she wished they could spend more time together without the interruptions. She knew that Trent felt awful about it and she was pretty sure that he would rather spend time with her but…she just wasn't positive.

Trent sometimes made it very obvious with what mood he was in. It was like it affected his entire being but figuring out what he was thinking especially in regards with her…that was different. Kira just wanted to spend some more time with him. And she was sure that he wanted to spend time with her too. She didn't think that was an egotistical thought either.

Besides when Nikki Valentina came into the Cyber Café everyone was freaking out, herself included, but for her it was more like 'wow there's a celebrity here'. Conner and Ethan kept freaking out about it however after that first shock Trent was…over it. It was like it didn't really matter and he was just upset about having to break their plans for his Dad. She liked that Trent didn't become obsessed over the star, who really was a horrible person.

Even though Kira knew she could have gone and hung out with some of her other friends or even Conner or Ethan she also knew that at home she could brood if she wanted to without anyone's comment since the house would be empty at this time of day. Since she had been anticipating the emptiness she was quite surprised when she saw a lone figure sitting on her front porch. Her lips curved as she took in the form of Trent sitting there with a pad of paper drawing.

She moved closer before she called out to him, "Trent?"

Trent was startled as he looked up and saw her approaching. He closed the pad and set it down before standing, "Kira, hey. You're back."

She nodded, "Wouldn't it be more like, 'you're finally here' or 'I've been waiting for you?'"

Trent smiled and nodded, "Those would have definitely worked better."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry about early, with my Dad. I…we were able to talk but…I don't know."

Kira stepped closer, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Trent looked up at her studying her. She was sure he was debating about whether to continue that conversation or not. Finally he shook his head, "I'm not here for that. I came hoping that we could follow through on our plans from early? If not and you have other things I get that and we'll reschedule if you want."

"No. Now's great." Kira got out her key and unlocked the door while he gathered up his drawing stuff and together they went into her house. "Did you want something to drink?"

"Sure. Water would be great."

"Okay. The table right through there is where I thought we could work."

He nodded and walked off in that direction while Kira headed into the kitchen. She was pleasantly surprised at this turn of events. She hadn't expected to see Trent until tomorrow she just truly hoped her morpher wouldn't go off and she'd have to come up with some kind of an excuse to get him to leave. That was one of the downsides of being a Power Ranger…not that she would change that fact.

She came out with two waters and sat down next to him at the table. He had a few pieces of paper spread out, "I came up with a couple of ideas based on stuff you had already told me." She started looking at them and he interrupted her getting her attention, "Just let me know if you don't like something. Don't hold back."

Kira understood all too well. When people didn't tell her that something didn't sound right who knows what could end up happening. She was not only playing music but writing it and although it came from her sometimes it didn't translate the best and things had to be changed. "Trent, I completely understand. Just look at this way; one artist," she pointed to herself, "to another one," then she pointed to him. "Trust me to tell you the truth on what I think of your art and I'll trust you to tell me the truth about what you think of my music."

A small weight seemed to lift off of him and his smile was a little more like at that first day she had met him, "I will."

With that set forth the two began looking over the drawings with Kira making comments or asking questions while Trent would explain something or listen and then add a note on one of the papers. Kira hadn't even noticed what time it was until she heard the front door open. Startled she looked up at the clock and realized that it had already been a couple of hours. The time had flown by and it had felt like Trent had just gotten there.

Trent had looked up at the sound of the door. He looked at her, "Parents?"

"Kira? You home?"

She smiled, "Hey Mom. I'm in here."

Kira's Mom walked into dining room where Trent and Kira were at. She looked startled at Trent's appearance, "Oh. I didn't realize we had company."

"Yeah, this is Trent. He's helping me with a CD cover."

Nodding her Mom smiled at Trent, "Nice to meet you."

Kira noticed that Trent had stood up and held his hand out to her Mom. She could tell her Mom was beyond pleased with his manners since a lot of her other friends didn't do that. It's not that they were rude but she didn't think any had gotten up. Her Mom and Trent shook hands and Trent replied, "Nice to meet you too."

Her Mom looked at Kira, "Alright, well I'm going to be starting dinner." She looked back at Trent, "You're more than welcome to stay for dinner."

Kira hadn't really thought about how things would go with Trent meeting her parents. She looked over at Trent who looked unsure. He looked over at Kira before replying, "I should probably get back home. My Dad's probably wondering where I am."

"Alright, well maybe another time."

"Thank you for the offer."

Her Mom smiled, "Have a good evening." Then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Kira looked over at Trent, "I hadn't realized how late it had gotten."

He shrugged, "its fine. Though I really should be getting home. Things to take care of home you know?"

"And your Dad?"

He smiled, "Him too."

Kira grinned and they both cleaned up the table. Near the end Kira spoke up, "I'm glad you did come by. I was worried we'd have to wait a while before we could hang out again."

"I'm glad it wasn't a long while either."

Trent had moved a bit closer but then her Mom started speaking from the kitchen, "Kira make sure the entire table is clean."

Kira closed her eyes for a second before replying, "Alright Mom." She looked at Trent, "I'll walk you to the door."

Even though they were quiet on the way to the door and after he stepped outside she was glad that she got to spend that little extra time with him. Trent looked into the sky almost as if he was looking for something and then he turned around, "I had a great time today. Thanks."

"Thank you. I'm glad you stopped by. I'll see you later?"

Trent nodded, "Yeah, definitely."

The two were silently for a minute before Kira leaned slightly up and brushed her lips against his. She really hoped she had been reading Trent correctly before. To her relief and pleasure he responded. The kiss wasn't long but it was just perfect. She stepped back shortly after they started, she so did not need her parents finding this. Trent lifted his hand and used one of his fingers to brush against her cheek which caused her stomach to flutter more. "Good night Kira."

"Good night Trent."

He smiled and with that Kira watched him leave before she went back inside.


	6. Trying to Move Forward

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _Author's Note: This takes place after Copy That. It took me awhile to do this one because I kept trying to write one for when Trent is bad and I just couldn't feel it. If anyone feels that something could have happened due to a part or whatnot then you can let me know if you want and I'll see what I can do about it. I apologize again for the wait._

 **Trying to Move Forward**

Trent stretched and looked up at the Zords. He hadn't been sure if this was indeed true but there was some more stuff that was able to help him so it wouldn't take as long. He had the weirdest feeling still going through him as though he had been asleep for the longest time. The thing was that being evil was more complicated than he ever would have thought it would be.

"All done?"

Trent looked over to the door and saw Dr. Oliver there still morphed. He did feel bad about that especially since Dr. Oliver was the one that gave the suggestions about helping to make the cleaning go faster. He hadn't really blamed Kira, Ethan or Conner. He gestured to Dr. Oliver, "I really am sorry about that….about all of it really."

"I know you are Trent. And I know you saved my life but…things are not going to be as easy as you might think."

"Trust me this," he signaled around him, "so far has been easier than I would have thought."

"I know you want to do good with your powers and I think that you can do a lot of good but that means following through with what you say."

"I do know that. I want to. I want to help out people. I've never…before this whole White Ranger thing I had never thought of doing bad things to people. I'm just sorry it came about like this."

"Look it might be a while before all the trust is there but you're just going to have to deal with that okay?"

"I know. Don't worry. My purpose is to fight with you guys and not against you."

He nodded, "You probably should be getting home. We'll see you later."

Trent nodded and slowly walked off. After he exited the lair he began walking home. He didn't have any other mode of transportation and he was fine with that considering he had lots to think about. He was still very uneasy about how things had ended up. He was glad he was in control again…or at least that he didn't have The Evil White Ranger inside of him. He was glad he wouldn't be fighting the other rangers any more even if he did beat them. But he had left his Dad behind. He had abandoned him but there really wasn't anything he could do and his Dad had told him to leave. He was trying to save him.

What did it all mean in the end? He'd have to continually fight his Father and not tell the others. He had made that promise but now he wasn't sure how easy it would be. Then again what would they do with that information? Had they really tried to help Trent? Had Trent actually let them try? He remembered when Kira came and he had confided in her about being the White Ranger. Her first reaction was bad but then she listened to him and wanted to help him. Maybe…no. He wasn't going to betray his Father. Though he was hard on him Trent knew he loved him and he had been there for Trent time and time again. He also remembered back to earlier when his Dad had mentioned that he didn't want Trent as the evil White Ranger. That meant something and not just something he could just throw away.

Sighing he saw movement through the trees. He tensed up and prepared himself to fight off whatever was coming for him. To his intense surprise Kira walked out of the trees. "Kira? What are you doing here?" Then he shook his head as he realized that he wasn't too far from Dr. Oliver's house/lair. She was probably just going back to talk to him. "Right, uh, he's still in there." He said as he gestured back from the way he had just come.

"Trent…" She started and then stopped. The two stood there and looked at each other.

Trent knew he should say something. He also realized that odds were it didn't really matter. Not if the way Dr. Oliver had talked to him had shown him anything. Sure he had done wrong and sure he had hurt them and done all of that. Played with them. But it wasn't him. It was the Evil White Ranger which _was_ him but at the same time it _wasn't_ and he didn't think any of them could actually understand. But he wasn't sure if he really thought that any of them needed to understand. He sighed and looked at Kira, "I know I already apologized but…I just really wanted you to know how sorry I am with how this entire thing turned out."

"I know. And…I…I'm sorry about making you clean the Zords by yourself."

Trent shrugged, "I deserved worse."

Kira looked down and Trent wasn't sure but he wondered if that was because she did think he deserved worse. And yet…that conversation that they had by the water…after her first accusations she calmed down and still wanted to help him. Maybe she didn't think too poorly of him. He had never wanted to hurt anyone and he meant that but since Kira had entered his life she was among the top that he would never intentionally hurt and he had meant that when he told her.

Before the quiet went on too long Trent spoke up again, "Look Kira…about when you came to talk to me and you let me know about Conner and Ethan being Power Rangers too…"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"I was going to wait for you. I just…got taken. So I am sorry about that as well."

"I came back with the guys and you were gone…I wasn't sure what was going on but…that's why I went back there."

"By that point I had given up. I hadn't thought anyone could help me. But I didn't want to hurt anyone either."

Kira looked down and then back up at him, "I do wish you had been able to stay but I understand now why you didn't. But…that's in the past. Things happened that were not in your control. I realize that. And…you're good now. You're…you're who you were before and that's…" Kira paused and took a deep breath, "that's the Trent I remember the most. I am glad you're back."

Trent didn't want to correct her, at least not til he had more time to really think about the impact of being the evil White Ranger had on who he was as a person but he did hope that he could be the guy she was remembering again. He tensed his jaw as he realized that it might not be because he might be too changed to ever be him again. His hand twitched as he realized he wanted to hold her hand but he was unsure if a gesture like that would be welcome by Kira…not now at least. "Thank you." Trent looked back from the way he came, "I won't keep you any longer."

She looked behind him and then back at him, "Actually I came back to see how you were doing."

That was not something Trent had even considered. He knew his look must have mirrored the surprise he felt, "Oh?"

"Yeah. We left and after Conner and Ethan went home…I just had to come back. I…I thought it was unfair we made you wash the Zords."

"Dr. Oliver gave me something to help make it go faster."

She nodded, "I'm glad. So are you headed home?"

Trent felt an ache in his heart at what he would find at home but nodded all the same because really where else did he have to go to? Besides his Dad was there, it's not like Mesogog would be there. He much preferred the island fortress. "Yeah. My Dad will probably be worried."

Kira nodded, "I'll walk part way with you."

Trent gave a small smile, "Thanks."

The two started off walking back from the way Kira came. It was quiet for a bit before Kira started talking, "So are you going to start working for Hayley again?"

He shrugged, "I really liked that job but I don't know anymore. I mean…I'm sure Hayley has found someone much better."

"I know that Hayley really liked having you as an employee."

Trent sighed, "I know she _did_."

"Okay Trent why did you quit in the first place?"

"Because of everything happening with the White Ranger."

"Exactly. It's better now. I think you should go and talk to Hayley…that is unless you don't _want_ to?"

Trent was silent as he thought about it. He had really enjoyed working for Hayley. She was a good boss. She was kind and understanding, fair and smart. Especially when he had first started manifesting the White Ranger Power. Perhaps…perhaps he could see if she wouldn't mind him coming back to work for her.

Although she was friends with Dr. Oliver and she knew. She knew exactly who he was…had been…had done and maybe that was too much. Of course if she didn't want to hire him it's not like she would hire him and then wish he was gone and make him feel bad. So at the very least if he asked her and she didn't want him there she would say no, he was sure of it.

"I'll think about it."

Kira gave him a smile before they both lapsed into silence. Trent wished he could say something but his mind was miles away wherever the Island Fortress was. He wondered if his Dad was there or if he would go back home and find him there. He had to be somewhere and maybe…just maybe he could figure a way out of this. After all if the mistrust and anger towards him said anything he couldn't imagine how they would react to finding out about his Dad.

"Trent…"

He stopped seeing that they quite a bit further than he had realized. Kira would be going the other way than he was, "Thanks for checking on me Kira. I know I didn't deserve it but I appreciate it all the same."

"Trent…it wasn't your fault. I mean yeah you could have come clean sooner and maybe we could have helped you."

"When I did confide in you that was as soon as I could. I just…I was hard to be in control and I tried my best but…it just wasn't good enough."

Kira looked like she wanted to say more but remained quiet for another minute before she spoke, "I don't know what any of us would have done in your shoes."

He shook his head, "I guess we'll never know."

"I guess not." Kira looked around and seemed to only realize where they were and why he had stopped. She gestured towards the way her house would be in, "I suppose I should head home. I'm supposed to be there soon."

He nodded and then looked back towards his house, "Did you want a ride?"

She shook her head, "I think that would take longer time. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright." He said reluctantly, "Kira…I…really did and do mean what I've said. And I never wanted to intentionally hurt anyone. Especially you. I wasn't lying when I said that."

Kira smiled, "Thank you. I…" she looked down, took a deep breath and looked back up at him, "I believe you."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. It was important that she knew that even though he was sure that they probably wouldn't go past somewhat teammates because regardless of what was said he knew it wasn't going to be easy becoming a part of their team. Before he could open his eyes he felt Kira's hands grab a hold of one of his. He opened his eyes and looked into hers, "Thank you. I know I don't deserve it but…we'll just leave it at that. Please?"

Kira looked like she wanted to say more but instead nodded. "I do have to go but please know that I'm glad you're on our side now."

He gave a small smile, "Thank you. I am too."

Kira hesitated for a second before her lips lightly touched his. He was somewhat surprised and he moved his one free hand to rest lightly on her hip. The kiss didn't deepen and it didn't last for as long as he wanted but it was something he greatly enjoyed.

Kira stepped back and the two of them shared a brief hesitant smile before Kira released his hand, "I'll see you later."

He nodded, "Of course."

Kira turned and walked off towards the direction of her car he assumed. Trent waited a couple of minutes before moving towards his home. He still wasn't sure how things were going to go and he was quite sure things were complicated but at the same time if Kira did indeed believe him then that might just help him as he tried to deal with everything. And he would just take it one step at a time. His Father believed in him and now Kira. Trent knew that the rest would hopefully come in time and he would go with that hope.


End file.
